Doutes
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Les aventuriers se reposent, mais Théo semble à avoir du mal à s'endormir.


Doutes

 _Bonjour tout le monde :D Ou bonsoir pour les insomniaques..._

 _Je vous présente ici ma toute première fanfic, qui se déroule dans le merveilleux univers d'Aventures!_

 _A la base je n'étais pas si motivée que ça pour écrire, puis à force de voir Myfanwi et les autres parler de fanfics sur ce jeu de rôle, leur engouement littéraire m'a contaminé. Dans tous les cas ça m'occupe mon insomnie, c'est cool._

 _Bref, j'espère que mon boulot vous plaira!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers a été crée par le grand et magnifique (et sadique) Mahyar, Aventures appartient à la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier et les personnages appartiennent à Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

* * *

Le bivouac en plein milieu de la forêt était silencieux. Les aventuriers épuisés dormaient d'un sommeil de plombs, après l'évasion réussie de la tour de l'intendant. Même Shin, qui était censé être de garde, dormait, adossé contre un rocher, son arc entre les mains.

Au milieu de la nuit, Balthazar ouvrit les yeux. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses couvertures, les muscles encore endoloris par la captivité et la langue pâteuse de l'alcool bu avec les badauds de la ville pour les distraire le temps de récupérer Éden. Le pyromage se dirigea vers le foyer éteint au centre du campement. Occupé à réanimer les flammes, il vit soudain une lueur qui filtrait entre les arbres à la bordure de la clairière où ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Il se glissa silencieusement entre les corps endormis de ses compagnons de voyage et se dirigea vers l'étrange lumière.

Lumière dont la source s'avéra être un paladin habillé d'un bas d'armure de plates perché sur un tronc d'arbre renversé et se prenant visiblement pour une luciole dépressive. L'homme habillé en rouge s'approcha doucement de son ami, notant au passage l'état déplorable de la blessure empoisonnée de Théo sur son dos nu. Il se percha aux côtés de son ami sur l'arbre vénérable qui avait visiblement rendu l'âme sous les coups de poings du paladin. Le mage grimaça en voyant les poings sanguinolents de son compagnon (de voyage, moi je fais pas dans le Thélthazard, allez voir Myfanwi pour ça).

Théo regarda à peine le demi-diable à côté de lui.

« -Qu'est ce qui va pas Théo?

-Je...Je sais pas, Bob. On était partis pour se retirer un peu de ces aventures, de souffler quelques temps et là on est au milieu d'un complot gigantesque avec des araignées qui menacent de nous tuer, moi le premier. On est tous plus ou moins blessés, alors qu'à la base ça devait juste être une balade de santé dans le Cratère!

-C'est les risques du métier, tu sais, lâcha Bob d'un ton fataliste. J'en ai connu des pires, des expéditions.

-Toi peut-être, mais moi pas, s'énerva le paladin. J'ai jamais été perdu à ce point! Avant, dans les églises de la Lumière, c'était simple: on allait à on endroit, on butait tout le monde, on rentrait et on se beurrait la gueule à la taverne! Même dans nos précédentes aventures c'était différent. On partait avec un but clair et précis. Mais là, on est dans un flou total...C'était censé être des vacances!

Le mage soupira, et posa sa main sur l'épaule intacte de son ami.

-Une fois arrivés à la Cité des Merveilles, ça va s'arranger...

-On disait ça avant d'atteindre la Tour de l'intendant. »

Le silence du pyromage était assez éloquent. Ils étaient faibles, épuisés, dépassés par les enjeux pour lesquels ils se battaient et entourés d'araignées géantes qui pouvaient potentiellement les empoisonner. Mais la situation serait encore bien pire si leur paladin se mettait à déprimer. Il était le pilier, celui qui fonce droit vers le danger sans se soucier du reste et qui arrivait à les sortir des pires situations grâce à sa force brute. Sans lui, les autres membres du groupe seraient morts un nombre incalculable de fois, surtout Bob. L'enfant de la Lumière savait le raisonner quand il perdait le contrôle de sa part sombre, et évitait les catastrophes que le démon qui l'habitait essayait de déclencher.

« -Un fois que cette histoire de bestioles et de gemmes sera réglée, on pourra prendre de vraies vacances, et tu pourra te remettre à tuer des innocents, promis.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un psychopathe.

-Après la gamine que t'a bourré, oui.

-On sait pas si elle est morte! S'exclama le jeune homme en détachant bien les mots.

-Une armure de plates complète à pleine vitesse dans sa bouche, ça pardonne pas.

-On te dit rien à toi quand tu brûles des gens, et la maison avec!

-C'était un espion et la maison a pas cramé par ma faute, pour une fois, se défendit Balthazar, vexé. »

Les deux amis se sourirent, rassurés par leurs chamailleries habituelles, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Ils furent dérangés dans leur manifestation de joie par des cris affolés venant du campement et se dirigèrent vers celui-ci en courant.

Ils débouchèrent alors sur un Grunlek furieux qui insultait copieusement le pyromage d'avoir laissé son feu sans surveillance, brûlant le sac de couchage du nain et même quelques poils de sa louve.

Bob s'excusa platement de son insouciance puis alla réveiller Shin prendre la relève de la garde du campement, laissant l'archer se rendormir dans ses couvertures en rêvant de pommes.

* * *

 _Toute critique est bonne à prendre, alors laissez une review :)_

 _Temtaranne_


End file.
